


The Missing Malfoy

by Fanfrick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfrick/pseuds/Fanfrick
Summary: (Originally Written for Wattpad)Draco Malfoy played the bad guy for most of his life. At Hogwarts, at home, that's just how his life had been. Of course no one is born evil. Factors play into the amount of evil a person can be. In Draco's case it was his father for once he turned nine and was all alone with his mother and father nothing could stop how he was treated by him. The hitting, the screaming, the constant abuse is what truly made him the monster that he is, but like its said no one is born evil and one can argue that Draco isn't even evil.As nightmares plague his nights and days and ghost of his past come back Draco Malfoy begins to change it seems. He seems more tired as though he hasn't gotten enough rest and stops putting up as much of a fight against Harry Potter and for what, a shadow of a girl that he used to know. A girl who left him all alone. The one person who could change him, his sister - his family, Cassiopeia Malfoy.





	The Missing Malfoy

Light humming filled the manor as a young girl drew pictures with her little brother. Her brother was drawing himself flying on a broom. The little stick figures underneath him were his family. While the little boy was drawing his obvious hopes and dreams that he had at the time, the little girl was drawing the blue jay that had stopped by the window of the room. The bird had the most beautiful wings she had ever seen. The array of blues shifting in the light made her forget about time as she colored. The children's mother sat on a chair reading, briefly looking up at her children every few minutes. Their father was not yet home from work.

As the girl colored and hummed she couldn't help but get a since of dread deep in her stomach. It was as though someone had punched her hard. The blue jay seemingly felt this too for his song went quiet and he looked frantic before flying off. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to place where the feeling was coming from.

"Cassiopeia, what is it?" Her mother voice hit her ears like honey, relieving some of the unsettling feeling from her gut.

"I-I do not know" Cassiopeia replied anxiety clear in her voice, "Something feels wrong."

"Your father will be home soon. We can ask him about it once he gets here." Her mother's said as she set her book down and walked over to her.

Cassiopeia looked over at her brother who had not looked up from his drawing yet. She rubbed her hand across his hair messing up the slick back look he constantly wore.

"Cassie", He whined, "What was that for?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "What are you drawing, Slugger?

Before he could answer, the slamming of the front door rang out across the halls and down into the room. Her father walked into the room the pungent smell of liquor coating him. The horrible feeling in Cassiopeia stomach got worse, and this time she knew something was about to go horribly wrong. Cassiopeia stared at her father as her mother grabbed the artwork from Draco's hands and put it on the windowsill.

Her fathers eyes glared down at her and for the first time showed no affection for her, "What are you looking at brat?" He snarled, making her jump back in fright.

Her mother grabbed her and her brothers hands and pushed them out of the room, "Go to your bedrooms and stay there." She demanded, "Ill deal with this don't worry."

She shut the door, but Cassie didn't leave. That night she listened to her parents yell. She listened as her father raised a hand and smacked her mother. She swore she would never be like that.

This became an all too normal routine as she grew. Her and her brother would play then be forced to leave as another fight would break out with their parents. When she was about 10 years old the worst one yet broke out. This one was about her.

She had been laying in her bed, listening to the fighting as it echoed through the halls, when footsteps broke out in a mad dash for her bedroom.

"Don't you dare go near my child!" Her mother's stern voice screamed down the hallway, "I swear I'll do all I can to stop you."

"Crucio!" Her fathers voice yelled. It was soon followed by the screams of pain her mother let out.

Cassie soon heard a pop and saw the house elf, Dobby besides her with bags in his arms. "Mistress Malfoy, we must go. Dobby has orders from your mother to get you to safety."

"What?" Cassie said groggily. "What do you mean?"

He said something else but Cassie had stopped listening for her father's feet were getting closer to her door. As the door opened she felt Dobby's hand grab her arm. His fingers were cold and dry but his palms were soft and calming. She closed her eye as she tried not to cry. A pop sounded out again and the air felt different. It was more groggy as though the air was sticking to her skin. She could feel a light breeze against her skin. Her eyes opened with shock as she knew she was no longer in her bedroom.

Dobby handed her the bags in his hands, "Mistress must run. It is not safe for Mistress. Find Mr Severus."

She stood still and  looked at Dobby fright obvious in her eyes, "GO MISTRESS, RUN."

She turned and ran. Her feet coming of the ground with all the force she could possibly have. She must have run for over an hour before she stopped. Her throat was course, her breathing pained. Cassie felt like dying. Her legs ached as the adrenaline passed. Her body was coated in a thick sweat. She leaned over in the street and dry heave. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stretched out her right arm trying to relive some pain. All the sudden the sound of car tires coming to a heavy stop sounded before her. When she opened her eyes, there laid in front of her was a three decker bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus... emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Ernest Prang, and I will be your conductor for this evening." The bus driver said with a big smile. He was an elderly looking wizard with very thick glasses that gave him a rather owlish appearance. She stepped into the bus giving the man a short smile. She had heard about this bus before. Her father used to complain about it. She lifted her bags, stood up, and stepped into the bus. She looked at the head dangling onto the dash board with furrowed eye brows. "So, Where are you going kid?"

Even though she just had the worst day of her life she gave him a sweet smile. "The last house on Spinster's End."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story in 2015. Now, I plan to finish it.


End file.
